Come on Closer OS
by MelSuny
Summary: Viens au plus près possible de moi C'était ce que pensait deux étudiants de la prestigieuse école de magie, Hogwarts. Une semaine qu'ils ne se voyaient plus, et ils allaient enfin pouvoir se fondre l'un dans l'autre. (OS pour pâque, oui je suis généreuse, en revanche, pour les fanas de chocolat... Je ne suis pas responsable ! *sors*) Bon OS à tous !
**_Come on closer_**

Me revoilà avec un Drarry, eh oui ! Je vous l'offre pour pâque, pour les cloches (Non chou, Harry ne va pas jouer avec les deux petites cloches de Draco ! Par contre, il risque de demander du chocolat… BLANC ! *putain, mais vous deux avec vos esprits mal placés, on est mal barré...*) un petit OS sans prétention aucune.

Brefouille ! Place à l'OS ! Avec une touche de perversité ! Vous n'allez plus voir le chocolat blanc comme avant, je vous le garanti ! Et je m'en excuserais pour rien au monde.

Enjoy !

 **Disclaimer :** Pas besoin de le blablater… On sait tous que tout appartient à notre J.K Rowling en chef ! Les paroles de la chanson reviennent à l'honneur de Jem, auteur compositrice interprète de cette fabuleuse chanson qui est «Come on Closer» (chanson très explicite... *3*)

 **Rating :** Euh… Vous le demandez sans rigoler… ? M ! Du bon lemon *miaou*… Ma conscience vient de rendre l'âme je crois…

Votre auteur perverse que vous aimait tant,

X-FanFicX

...

~ _ **OS**_ ~

...

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher, et cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus merdique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Enfin, c'était ce que pensait deux étudiants de 17 ans de l'école de sorcellerie. Hogwarts, l'école de magie.

Deux étudiants en manque l'un de l'autre.

Harry James Potter, élève de Gryffindor en septième année, venait de sortir de potions quand son-accessoirement mais plus pour très longtemps- meilleur ami, Ronald, lui affirma qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec Hermione à la bibliothèque pour un devoir qu'ils allaient finir par rendre en retard.

Cependant, le jeune homme n'était pas de cet avis, et objecta avant de demander de l'aide au premier venu. Soit Severus Snape. C'était quitte ou double. Mais il préféra tout de même oublier cette idée. A sa place, vous l'auriez fait vous ? Demander l'aide de Snape pour échapper à Granger ? Et risquer de vous faire coller pour le reste de l'année…

Il ne restait donc plus que deux choix à Harry.

Soit il jouait franc jeu, soit il mentait.

La meilleure option était d'être franc. De son point de vu en tout cas.

– Je ne peux pas venir Ron. J'ai un rendez-vous…

– Sois sérieux mec ! On sait très bien que c'est faux !

– Je suis sérieux Ronald. Franchement, j'ai un…

– Potter magnes-toi ! On n'a pas toute la nuit !

Ronald se figea, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités. Draco Malfoy se tenait derrière eux, les bras croisés, comme s'il faisait un caprice d'enfant gâté.

Harry eut un sourire léger, et fit un signe de la main à Ron, toujours immobile, alors que le brun partait en direction du blond.

Le roux finit par se retourner, et déglutit durement quand il les vit rire ensemble, en tournant dans un couloir.

…

Harry entra dans la salle sur demande, et plaqua le blond contre la porte, juste une seconde après l'avoir fermée.

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, dans le blanc des yeux, et finirent par s'embrasser. Faute de la tension qui s'était installée entre eux, durant une semaine.

Une semaine durant laquelle ils n'avaient pas pu s'approcher à moins de dix mètres. Soit parce que Parkinson et Zabini étaient toujours collés aux basques de Draco, soit parce que Granger et Weasley étaient accrochés à Harry pour lui demander quelque chose toutes les deux secondes.

Ils avaient alors accumulé une tension sexuelle qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler plus longtemps. Ils s'étaient donc donnés rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, à la sortie des cours.

Pourtant, connaissant désormais un peu mieux Ronald, le blond avait jugé bon de venir chercher son brun, pour l'aider au cas où la belette ne le lâcherait pas.

Ce qu'il avait fait, même face aux plaintes de Harry.

Rapidement, Draco prit le dessus sur le baiser, et quémanda l'entrée de la bouche de son partenaire par sa langue, pour y trouver sa jumelle et commencer une danse endiablée afin de savoir qui allait dominer l'autre.

Ils approfondirent le baiser, collés, les mains s'engouffrant sous les chemises, défaisant les boutons, glissant les braguettes vers le bas.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite en sous-vêtements, face à l'autre, et ils purent s'observer sans aucune gêne.

Draco aimait le corps de Harry. Il était fin, sans trop l'être, avec une petite musculature qui laissait apparaître des abdominaux en parfait état grâce aux entraînements et aux matchs Quidditch. Il aimait particulièrement ses cheveux bruns emmêlés, en bataille. Il aimait y passer et repasser ses doigts.

Harry aimait le corps de Draco. Il était musclé, et imposant, avec une musculature parfaite là où il le fallait, sans que ce soit trop. Et il aimait principalement les yeux orages du blond. Il pouvait passer des heures à penser à ces yeux, sans bouger et sans retirer le sourire idiot qui ornait ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il pensait au nombre de fois qu'il avait joui rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux, au moment de leurs ébats. Évidemment.

Le blond brisa le silence, et souffla.

– Une semaine que j'attends ça…

– Une semaine que nous attendons d'être plus que prêts l'un de l'autre, oui. Tu as raison. _Sourit Harry en retour._

– Viens…

Draco lui prit la main, et se dirigea d'instant vers le lit à baldaquin que la salle sur demande leur avait « offert » pour la soirée. Pas pour la soirée de la Saint Valentin, non, mais pour celle de Pâque.

En effet, il s'agissait d'un jour de fête. Les petits cherchaient les œufs aux chocolats.

Ils étaient encore des enfants ces deux-là. Sauf qu'ils cherchaient tout autre chose, une autre sorte de « chocolat »… Du chocolat « blanc », si vous voyez ce que nous voulons dire.

Debout devant le lit, les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent à nouveau, avant que Draco ne pose ses mains sur les épaules dénudées du brun et qu'il ne l'oblige à s'asseoir.

 _Come on closer  
I wanna show you  
What I'd like to do  
You sit back now  
Just relax now  
I'll take care of you_

Souriant, le brun obéit sans préavis, et dévora son amant du regard alors que celui-ci s'installait à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il prit ses lèvres entre les siennes et les mordilla langoureusement, provoquant un frisson de désir à leurs deux corps en contact.

 _Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you_

Ils fermèrent les yeux, heureux du contact qui s'opérait entre eux, et frémirent de concert lorsqu'ils se frottèrent l'un à l'autre. Leurs membres se dressant et se frottant à chaque mouvement, même à travers leur barrière de tissus.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent à nouveau dans un ballet de domination, et Draco la gagna à nouveau, faisant plier le brun sous ses assauts linguaux.

Ils rompirent le baiser d'un accord tacite, et se fixèrent de longues minutes.

 _Gonna take it slow babe  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me  
Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see_

Ils rampèrent sur le lit, jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu, et finirent de se déshabiller en silence, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre.

L'émeraude se mêlant à l'orage. Un ensemble de couleur et de chaleur, bien qu'il ne s'agisse de couleur froide, se reflétaient à travers leurs yeux.

Harry amena de lui-même la main du blond vers son intimité encore inviolée. Oui, inviolée. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis le bal de Noël, et ils n'avaient pas encore voulu sauter le pas. Allant au rythme de l'autre, et surtout celui de Harry, Draco avait longtemps préféré attendre, mais maintenant qu'il avait le brun face à lui, nu, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister plus.

Il irait en douceur, en tendresse, en caresse. Pour Harry.

– Laisses-moi faire… Fais-moi confiance Harry.

L'ordre était bel et bien présent, mais affirmé avec cette voix si sensuelle, si tendre, Harry su qu'il devait et pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors il laissa le blond le guider. Et en silence, le brun prit les doigts que Draco lui présentaient en bouche.

Il les lécha, les mordilla, pour finalement les lécher à nouveau. Retirant ses doigts de la bouche tentatrice du brun, le jeune Malfoy pénétra son index dans l'antre de Harry. Harry qui en gémit d'une petite douleur, à peine présente, avant que cette douleur et cet inconfort ne se transforme en plaisir pur. Un plaisir qui faisait comprendre au brun qu'il était plus que prêt pour son blond.

Draco sourit doucement face au soupir de plaisir que Harry laissait passer. Il embrassa sa joue, puis prit son lobe d'oreille en ses dents, le mordillant intimement, avant de l'entendre souffler. Supplier. Ordonner.

– Vas y Draco… Putain viens…

Le lionceau devenait vulgaire, quand il était excité. Draco l'avait rapidement appris, lors d'une soirée organisée par les serpents.

Le blond s'exécuta alors, retira le seul doigt qu'il avait introduit en lui, et induisit son membre de lubrifiant par un sort, avant de le pénétrer d'un seul coup de rein.

Harry décolla ses hanches du matelas, lâchant un cri de pur extase. Ils se sentaient tellement bien. Tellement complet.

 _Rhythmic motion  
Raw emotion  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you_

Ils imprimèrent un rythme d'abord doux, au début, pour finalement opter pour un rythme saccadé. Tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Tantôt peu profond, tantôt profond.

Harry s'agrippa au dos de Draco, le griffant quand le blond sortait pour rentrer plus profondément. Ils étaient tous les deux au bord de l'implosion, ils le savaient, mais Draco voulait que cela dure, que la première fois de Harry soit pour lui, uniquement pour lui.

Alors quand Draco donna un énième coup de butoir entre les chairs de Harry, celui-ci se libéra entre leurs deux corps, le blond le suivant un léger coup plus tard, complètement repus.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, dans un amas de draps et de jambes emmêlés, le souffle coupé. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, et Harry commença à somnoler.

Ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures, après s'être lancé un sort de nettoyage, et restèrent collés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment ensemble.

 _And now you're satisfied  
A twinkle in your eye  
Go to sleep for ten  
And anticipating  
I will be waiting  
For you to wake again_

 _Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you_

 _Hour after hour  
Of sweet pleasure  
After that I guarantee  
You'll never wanna leave  
Shut your eyes and think about  
What I'm about to do  
Sit back relax I'll take my time  
This lovin's all for you_

…

Le lendemain, pensant que son meilleur ami n'était toujours pas décider à se lever, Ronald Weasley ne pu s'empêcher d'aller quémander l'aide de Hermione Granger, préfète de la maison Gryffindor.

Tout ce dont se souvient le roux de cette conversation, furent ces mots-ci :

 _« Tu es bien le seul à ne pas avoir vu à quel point ils se tournaient autour… Harry et Malfoy sortent ensemble. »_

Choqué lui ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Par contre, en apercevant son meilleur ami arriver dans la Grande Salle, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et complètement débraillé, sa main dans celle de Malfoy, il ne put faire qu'une chose.

S'évanouir d'un seul coup, en entendant Hermione soupirer.

…

THE END

…

Woilà !

Je vous nem's les gens ! Bisous !

X-FanFicX


End file.
